


Too Close to Reality

by pluiedunord



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Brothers, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluiedunord/pseuds/pluiedunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki watch The Lion King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close to Reality

“Brother!” Thor’s loud voice boomed in the small room. Loki had been at Stark Tower for a few days now, against Tony’s better judgement, “spending time with the mortals,” as the god liked to call it. He was not permitted to leave the premises and was always guarded by Thor. Stark had found the smallest room in the tower possible for someone to sleep in and left Loki to it. Really, he could not complain; it was better than the muzzle.

“What is it, Thor?” Loki replied with a certain bite to his tone. “I am reading.” Indeed, a book sat in the Jotun’s hands.

“Man of Iron has allowed you some time of leave. You still cannot leave the tower, however… I thought we could partake in a Midgardian tradition, of sorts.”

At this, Loki raised an eyebrow. “I do not care for Midgardian traditions.”

“This one sounds promising, brother!” Thor exclaimed. “It is called… ‘movie.’ We sit in front of a screen and view a moving picture for two hours.”

The raven-haired one rolled his eyes. _Promising indeed,_ he thought… but the ache in his legs told him that he should do a bit of walking. “Fine. Take me to this… ‘movie.’”

Without another word, Thor had a tight grip on Loki’s hand and dragged him to Tony’s large theater room.

It was called _The Lion King._ Animated, created by a man named Burt Something. No, Holt… no. Whatever it was, the movie was about talking beasts, which confused Loki to no end. However, a character struck his heart somehow. The outcast, Scar… he was so much like the god of mischief. Unloved, unappreciated. Then there was Mufasa, a spitting image of Thor. Disgusting. Loki sneered at their interactions.

The cub was cute for a bit, until it sang. Loki was never a fan of ‘show tunes,’ as Midgards called it… although, he did like the other cub, Nala. She had sass.

Soon, dramatic music roared through the speakers. Hardly having been paying attention to the screen, Loki turned to see Mufasa dangling onto his life- literally. Scar was standing before him.

_“SCAR! Brother… help me!”_

Loki tensed. Somehow, this seemed… familiar. He felt like Scar more than before, and the movie was barely half over. Glancing over at Thor, it seemed as if the blond was absorbed in the scene as well.

A low chuckle.

_“Long live the king.”_

A long fall.

Mufasa lay still.

Loki’s heart stopped beating. He bit his lip, eventually tasting blood. This did not matter; Mufasa was dead. He was dead. Murdered by his own brother, leaving a wife and a son behind… _dead._

“Loki,” he heard in his ear. “You are crying.”

Indeed, tears fell from his eyes. How on Midgard did that happen…?

“He had no remorse.”

“I know, Loki.”

“No,” Loki shook his head. “You know not. You are Mufasa. I am Scar.” He lifted his head, voice shattered like glass. “I would not do that to you… _brother._ ”

Thor’s breath caught in his throat. Staring, astonished… for the first time in many years, he drew his smaller adopted brother into his arms, tenderly embracing.

“I know.”


End file.
